pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sachiko Ariyoshi
Sachiko Ariyoshi is a main Cure from Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Delight. Appearance She has dark pink hair tied up in side pigtails and pink eyes. Her uniform for Itsutsu Hoshi Academy is a pink blazer over a white dress shirt, a pink neck ribbon, a pink skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, pink shorts, and sneakers. Her Yoiyumeo Patisserie outfit is a pink dress with short poofy sleeves with cuffs with purple stripes and a bell-shaped skirt; a white hat with a purple band tied to the right, a purple chest bow with a yellow flower-shaped brooch, a white apron with two pairs of gold buttons and mint green lining, a purple scallop frill, and a purple sash; and purple boots. For the school festival, she participates in a play of the Princesses of the Sun and Moon as the Princess of the Sun; her costume is TBA. For the dance classes to prepare for her performance in a staged adaptation of Delphine the Dolphin, she wears a purple camisole leotard, a white dance skirt, pink tights, and purple ballet slippers; for the performance itself, she dances the role of Molly the Mollusk; her costume is a purple strapless leotard with a flowing near-ankle-length showgirl skirt resembling a fish's tail fin, pink tights, and purple pointe shoes. As Cure Delight, her hair is tied in long pigtails with pink ribbons and turns a pale pink and her eyes turn violet, and she wears a pink and violet dress with short sleeves, a purple chest bow with a crystal Turkish delight on the front, the skirt has three layers with it turning light each layer of purple with a pink belt, purple fingerless gloves, and violet knee length laced up boots. As Sweet Delight, her hair turns almost white becoming longer and her eyes turn lilac, her dress turns a paler shade of both colors as the skirt becomes longer turning lighter to the last one, as her belt turns into a sash with a large bow in the back, her gloves become lilac and opera gloves, and her boots become short to the knees. In the second season, her hair turns pale pink now super curly pigtails wearing a midriff showing top instead of the dress with no sleeves, her skirt is now a purple skirt in the style of a short denim skirt with a pink belt, the gloves turn pink, and her boots are now shorter. Personality A kind and collected young girl who can't keep secret though found a way to keep her and her friends secret identities a secret. Background Childhood Sachiko grew up with just her mother and got use to being alone with a babysitter. She stayed up late to see her mother on TV at night. When they were together they cherished it and turns it into a bit of a holiday when it happens. Becoming Cure Delight TBA Cure Delight Cure Delight is Sachiko's alter ego using her Candilet while saying "Pretty Cure! Sweet Treat!" Sweet Delight Sweet Delight is one of her upgraded forms using her Turkish Spinner. Her non combined attack is "Delightful Romance Beatdown!" Trivia *Her birthday is on June 19. Category:Purple Cures